Welcome to Domino Flower Shop (Hiatus)
by Tairulz
Summary: Welcome to the Domino Flower Shop, the AU in which somehow Bakura, Marik, and Malik have all ended up co-owning the best flower shop in the city. Bakura somehow knows flowers, and Malik plays matchmaker. Throw in cute delivery boy Ryou, who Bakura TOTALLY doesn't have a crush on, and what do you have? Shenanigans, real crazy shenanigans. That and two painfully oblivious Albinos
1. Welcome to the Shop

**I've recently gotten back into the Yugio fandom, and on a whim i decided to write another story this time around. Last time was a Puzzleshipping one-shot, this time it will be a multi chapter Tenderdhipping story.**

 **Might be a tiny bit OOC, but i'll do my best with everyones characters. I love those adorable albinos, they just look SO cute together!**

 **Shippings:**

 **Bakura x Ryou**

 **Side pairings:**

 **Marik x Malik**

 **Yugi x Yami**

 **I hope you like this story, all feedback is welcome :)**

 **I OWN NOTHING! (Applies to whole story)**

 **START OF CHAPTER:**

In Domino city, it was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, people were laughing, and everybody was happy.

Well, most people. One young man was not so happy as his fellow citizens. The boy in question, possessing a shock of white hair and a menacing scowl, was stalking down the road as if he was searching for a fight. By the looks of him, he would win to.

Bakura Shirozaki hated Valentines day, simple as that. It was a stupid day, full of mushy people doing mushy things, and saying mushy lines just like every other year before.

At nineteen, he supposed things could have been worse. He could be homeless, though given his talent for thieving, he suspected he'd get by just fine if he was forced to. He could _not_ run a flower shop and have a stable job with his two friends.

Yeah that's right, a flower shop. The 'big bad' Bakura worked at a flower shop of all places. No one that knew him would ever have associated him with such a job, and yet here he was, with a vast knowledge of the flower language. Nineteen, with sharp brown eyes and a head of wild pure white hair that refused to be tamed. It used to be mid back, but since he'd recently been to lazy to cut it, it almost reached his waist.

He grumbled and cursed as he made his way to his work, muttering about stupid people and lovesick morons.

As he finally found his workplace, he shoved open the door without a second thought. And immediately wished he hadn't.

Marik had been his friends for as long as he could remember, the two of them had been causing mayhem and mischief since they each learned to walk, to both of their mothers exasperation. Marik had long blonde hair, and like his it refused to be tamed, it sat in thick spikes that went in every direction and bangs that almost covered his lavender eyes.

The other in the shop, was another young man named Malik. He looked very similar to Marik, only his hair wasn't as wild, and in general he looked way more innocent. Looks were deceiving when it came to Malik, he was every bit as troublesome as Marik, much to Bakura's both amusement and annoyance.

For once, it wasn't their presence that annoyed him.

It was the fact that they were making out… intensely.

"Oi! We have a bloody shop to run you idiots!"

The two broke apart, Marik glared at his friend, and Malik stared as if he was surprised that Bakura even existed. Really, it was a wonder they still had customers.

Marik smirked.

"Your just jealous, fluffy."

"I told you to never call me that, _melvin_!"

"My name is MARIK!"

"Hahahaha! oh yes, the great and fearful Melvin! hahaha!"

Marik snarled, then it morphed into a cruel grin.

"Your very terrifying… _Florence_."

Malik winced, knowing what happened when anyone called Bakura that dreaded name. Sure enough, Bakura looked like he was about to explode.

"MARIK YOUR DEAD!"

With that, Bakura leapt across the counter, tackling Marik to the ground. For the next few minutes the two descended into a brawl, trading blows and insults like they had been doing it since they could talk, which they had.

The bell on the door jingled, signalling a customer. Malik decided to break the two up before they scared any potential clients away.

"You two, we have a customer!"

The two brawling on the floor froze and looked up. Both immediately got up and got back to business. Bakura went to check on something in the back room, while Marik got up, dusted his knees off with his hands and joined his boyfriend at the front counter.

Another day at the Domino Flower Shop had begun.

A young woman walked in, she was looking around almost nervously. She slowly walked up to the front counter, addressing Malik.

"Excuse me, i was wondering if i could get some advice?"

Malik smiled at the woman, the picture of professional.

"Of course miss, what can i do for you?"

It turned out the shy woman wanted to confess to her crush, and wanted to do something meaningful and get a bunch of flowers.

"I mean, a bouquet of red roses are great, but that's what everyone does you know? I want to do something more personal."

"Ah yes, i see what you mean. Is there anything in particular you'd like?"

"Well, I'm afraid i don't know the flower language very well." The woman confessed, looking embarrassed.

"Hmmm…" Malik pondered this for a moment. "Aha! Theres someone in the back who can help you, do you mind if i fetch him?"

"Uhh… no, not at all."

He smiled. "Excellent! Won't be long."

The blonde left towards the back room. After a minute, the woman saw him return with another young man. Sharp brown eyes regarded her with mild interest.

Bakura had been in the back room checking the stocks, when Malik had come bustling in, rambling about language and women at a speed to fast to understand.

"Malik!"

The Egyptian turned to face him.

"Yes fluffy?"

Bakura promptly smacked him upside the head.

"Don't call me that you wanker. Talk slower i couldn't understand you, what's this about language?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah! There's a customer who needs help with picking flowers, and you know the flower language better then i do, so i came to get you."

"Oh fine."

The two left the storage room, and Bakura looked at the woman who apparently needed help. He regarded her with mild interest, professional that is.

"I understand you need help picking flowers?"

"Yes, if it's no trouble. I want to pick out a bouquet that would be more personal then the classic red roses."

"I see, nothing particular in mind?"

"I, well… i don't know flowers very well, I'm afraid."

The albino had to hold back a sarcastic _'so i've heard'_ , but managed to keep a straight face.

"Well then, any idea what message you want the flowers to say?"

The woman rambled a bit, Bakura could tell it was more out of nervousness then anything else. After she was done talking, he had a better idea of what the woman would like for her bouquet.

"Red tulips signal a declaration of love, so these would be the ideal flower for this bouquet. Then i would suggest pink roses, which mean admiration or appreciation. Followed by yellow Chrysanthemums, they mean secret admirer, which is ideal for a confession. Lastly, i would add in a Hyacinth or two, that represent sincerity."

As he was talking, Malik was writing down the names of each flower when Bakura named them. He was slightly amazed and impressed at his friends knack for flowers. It was him who had nagged Marik to rope him into co-owning the flower shop, and he was glad he did ever since.

"Is this a bouquet you would be interested in? If not, you are more then welcome to look around the store."

The woman was listening intently to Bakura's choice of flowers, when he stopped talking she looked slightly dazed. When he asked the question she snapped out of it, shaking her head.

"No, no that's… that was amazing! Yes, that arrangement sounds perfect, i love it."

He couldn't stop the smug grin that crossed his face. After he gave the woman a price, she immediately paid in advance. After being informed that her order would be ready the day before Valentines Day, she smiled and wished them a good day as she left.

He could hear a whispered conversation behind him as he put the money in the appropriate slots.

"How does he do that Marik? He must have some sort of secret wizard power!"

"Malik that's ridiculous."

"He's a _wizard_ i say!"

"Malik…."

"The prince of flowers!"

"Malik _hush_."

"Fine." He sounded slightly put out, and Bakura suspected he was pouting were he to turn around and look. However, he pretended to still be busy so he could listen in.

"You know who this means we have to call, right Malik?"

"Ohhhh! Thats right, we get to see _Ryou_ again!"

"Shh, or Bakura will hear us."

"It doesn't matter! We need to finally get poor Kuri-poo laid with his sweetheart, and quick!"

This was the last straw, he turned around, face a brilliant red.

"What the bloody hell are you idiots talking about? I do _not_ have a crush on Ryou!"

Ryou Bakura was the delivery boy that dropped off the stock to the store whenever they needed a particular type of flower.

He looked just like Bakura, only with less wild hair, and instead of sharp, Ryou's chocolate eyes were round and innocent. He looked almost like a reflection of the Albino, to both of the blonde boy's amusement.

Marik and Malik had been making an awful lot of orders lately, which meant more frequent visits from Ryou. Sure, it was valentines day, but they had been ordering more flowers then what was strictly necessary. The only albino in the shop had the sneaking suspicion the other two were up to something, and whatever it was involved him and Ryou. Bakura denied anything resembling a crush towards the sweet delivery boy, who was ridiculously patient even when Bakura was in the worst of moods. Practically a bloody saint, which only made him more adorable.

'W _ait what, no he is NOT adorable!'_

So what if Bakura found himself increasingly nervous around him? So what if Ryou was the only person to make him stutter? So what if he actually _cared_ what Ryou thought about him? So _bloody what_ if Ryou Bakura was the most adorable being ever to walk the face of the earth?

' _Oh bloody hell'_ he realised with a rapidly spreading red face _'i really do, i actually have a crush on the goddam delivery boy'_

He was sunk, and he knew it.

It didn't mean the other two had to know.

He spent the rest of the day either tending to customers, or arguing with the other two owners of the store.

Just a regular day at the Domino Flower Shop.

 **END OF CHAPTER:**

 **So… what do you think?**

 **Bakuras last name contains 'shiro' which means white in Japanese. I have no idea if 'Zaki' means anything, to my [ limited ] knowledge i don't think it does.**

 **I looked up the flower meanings online,(** **about flowers . com )** **was the website i used. just take out the spaces because apparently Fanfiction hates links**

 **Cya next chapter ! :)**

 **Tairulz**


	2. Special Delivery (boy)

**Hooray! Chapter two already, I'm so excited right now, however this chapter might be a bit longer, i hope nobody minds that to much**

 **I don't have much else to say, so lets get the show on the road :)**

 **START OF CHAPTER:**

It was only four days before the infamous Valentines day, it was hard to miss. Specials in every shop, advertisements for couple specials in all the restaurants, and numerous stalls scattered across the streets of the city. To be fair, Domino was quite a large city, but you couldn't walk very far without being reminded of the Romantic holiday.

Ryou sighed as he trudged into worked that day. Usually, he was very cheerful and polite, always smiling and such. But lately he hadn't been getting enough sleep.

As he sat down in the area where workers waited to be called out on jobs, he was greeted by his friend.

"Hello Ryou." Yugi greeted. "How did you sleep?"

Yugi Muto had been his friend since he had moved into the city several years ago. His grandfather owned a game shop, which Ryou thought he'd work at too, but apparently the older man had said something along the lines of _'Go live your own life my boy, don't get grounded with an old geezer like me'_.

As much as it made him feel guilty, Ryou was grateful. It meant he had someone to talk to, well when neither one were called out on a delivery that is, although they always took their breaks at the same time so they could talk and hang out. Usually most mail was letters, so they usually weren't _overly_ busy until a holiday came around, like christmas or Easter. Although neither Yugi or Ryou worked over christmas, he heard that it was the busiest holiday of them all.

"So, has anything interesting happened to you lately?" Yugi asked, hoping that somehow the conversation would lead to why his friend had bags under his eyes.

"Nothing much Yugi, i just haven't been sleeping well lately is all…"

"That's terrible, didn't your father say he found a herb for that in Egypt?"

Ryou tensed, but didn't reply.

"Oh I'm sorry! Did something happen to him?"

"No, nothing like that, he just… didn't end up coming at all…"

"Oh my, Ryou…"

"It's ok Yugi, really. He's just busy i guess."

Despite his attempt to reassure the shorter boy, Yugi saw the sad look on his friends face, and he didn't like it. So he decided to change the subject.

"So, Ryou?"

The boy in question snapped out of his thoughts, and focused on his friend. Something about the hidden glint in Yugi's eyes unnerved him.

"Yes?"

"Are you seeing anyone?"

That wasn't what Ryou had been expecting. Well actually, to be honest he didn't know _what_ he should have been expecting, it was Yugi after all, but certainly not this. A face flashed through his mind, and his face quickly darkened.

"W-what love life could i possibly have? I don't have anyone _to_ see."

"You sure?"

"Positive!" That may have come out as more of a squeak then any sort of confirmation, you wouldn't catch the albino admitting that anytime soon though.

"So then…" The star head teen shifted something behind his back. Ryou eyed him suspiciously.

"If that's really the case, you wouldn't mind if i took _this_ package to the Domino Flower Shop instead of you, right?"

He then revealed the package he had apparently been hiding the whole time. It was indeed labeled to be delivered to the city's most popular flower shop. Ryou quickly snatched the box from his shorter friend, face going a slight shade darker.

"N-no it's ok Yugi, i can take it no problem!"

Yugi couldn't help but let out a laugh, seeing his friends reaction.

"C'mon Ryou, spill! The shop has three owners that all work there, it has to be one of them right?"

"Of course not!" In the back of his mind, he was proud of himself for not stuttering that sentence.

However, Yugi pressed on, ignoring the other's objections.

"Is it the tall one with the blonde spiky hair? Or the shorter one that wears all that gold jewellery?"

"Uhh… T-the shorter one!" Ryou quickly made up a lie, hoping in vain that Yugi would leave it at that.

"Don't lie to me Ryou."

"What? I'm _not_ lying!"

"I _know_ your lying, want to know how?"

"…"

"Ryou, i happen to know that the two blondes are _together_. So unless your in a three way relationship, then what you told me is impossible."

When Ryou still didn't respond, Yugi grinned, knowing he'd won. All he needed to do now is get his friend to admit who it was that he really liked.

"So, it's the Albino one then, isn't it?"

Ryou looked to the side, face still red.

"… Maybe."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Ryou, you can't help who you like. His name was… Oh i know! It was Bakura, right?"

Ryou sighed and looked down, knowing there was no use denying it now.

"Yes."

Yugi smiled wider at his friends admittance, but it dropped once he saw the sad look on his face.

"Hey, Ryou? What's wrong?"

He mumbled something, but it was lost on his companion. Yugi took the other's hands in his own, gently prying the box from him and setting it to the side.

"Ryou?"

"…There's no way he'd like me back." It was barely a whisper, but Yugi managed to hear it.

"That's not true Ryou! Anyone wold be lucky to have you."

He was slightly alarmed when the boy he was talking to started sniffling, like he was about to cry. He quickly pulled the other into a hug, despite being shorter.

"It's just, there are so many people he could choose, so many customers go in every day, some probably just to watch him work, and listen to that perfect voice of his. He's _bound_ to fall for one of them sooner or later."

"Ryou, what-"

"And then theres just me, I'm just the weak little kid that delivers the flowers…"

"That's _not_ -"

"Out of all the people he could choose, why would he ever pick _me_ , of all people?"

"Hey-"

"Never in a million years would he do that. I don't even stand a chance at-"

" _RYOU!"_

He jumped at the volume of the shout. For such a short boy, he could be absurdly loud when he chose to be.

"Now you listen to me Ryou! Stop saying those kinds of things about yourself, you are an _amazing_ person who anyone would be lucky to have! _Especially_ this 'Bakura' your so set on."

Ryou felt himself being nudged, taking the hint, he sat upright again, chocolate eyes met amethyst.

"What we need to do, is make you a plan."

He couldn't help it, he sniffled again.

"A plan? What kind of plan?"

"You need to do something for Bakura on Valentines Day!"

"W-what?!"

"It doesn't have to be a _direct_ confession."

"I can't even do _that_ Yugi!"

"Why not?"

"I just can't"

Feeling to embarrassed for words, Ryou quickly stood and raced towards the front doors, package once again in hand. Just before the door shut, he heard Yugi call out one final sentence.

"Just think about what i said Ryou! You won't know if you don't try!"

As he hurried down the street, he eventually managed to get his face back to a normal colour.

Bakura couldn't possible like _him_ , why would he? He was all cool and tough, and brave and well… he was everything that Ryou wasn't.

He still remembered the first time he met Bakura, ironically, that was just last year, on one of his first deliveries as well.

 _It was slightly chilly that day, but Ryou didn't notice, he was to busy trying to find the flower shop. He had been assigned to take a package of new flowers, and so he left without complaint to complete his task._

 _However, he wasn't used to the city as he had thought, despite living here for a few years now. Thus, he found himself being backed into an alley, three strange men leering at him._

" _Look boys, we found ourselves a pretty one tonight!" This made the other two laugh. The boy backed up a bit more, clutching the package in front of him like a shield._

" _Stay away from me!"_

 _Protests fell on deaf ears, the three men closing in._

" _Oh, we'll leave alright, but first-"_

 _The one who spoke was cut of, clutching his head with a cry of pain. Ryou looked down, and saw a rock. That must have been how the stranger got the thug's attention._

" _Leave the boy alone you wankers."_

 _All four in the alley turned to look at this newcomer. Ryou was surprised to see how similar he looked to himself, albeit with a few differences. The main one at this particular moment being the menacing scowl of his face._

" _Oh yeah? And just what do you plan to do about it boy?"_

 _The stranger made a very rude gesture, then his face contorted into a cruel smirk._

" _Why don't you weaklings come and find out?"_

 _The three clearly didn't like being called out, and so with a cry of anger, all three charged. Ryou was shocked at what happened next._

 _The stranger was doing it, he was actually holding his own in a three-on-one street brawl. He managed to retreat a couple of meters, then his smirk widened._

" _Playtimes over ladies."_

 _And just like that, the fight changed, he was in front, behind, none of the thugs could keep up with him. This didn't stop the stranger, he showed no mercy, vicious and not a single bit of lenience to any of them. When the last one was knocked out, bloodied and bruised to oblivion, Ryou was so dazed he didn't notice the stranger approaching him._

" _Hey kid."_

 _He let out an undignified squeak, and landed backwards on his rear, backing away in fright. The stranger approached again, slower this time, and Ryou eyed him wearily._

" _D-dont come any closer!"_

 _The stranger let out an annoyed huff._

" _You insult me by thinking I'm anything like those scum." He spat the last word, glaring at the unconscious men for good measure._

 _He held out a hand._

" _I'm trying to help you kid, whats your name?"_

 _Reluctantly, he put his free and in the others, and was surprised when he kept to his word, and escorted him back out the alley onto the sidewalk he was on before. He almost forgot to introduce himself, he figured it was the least he could do after being saved._

" _Ryou."_

 _The stranger, who was turning to leave, faced him again._

" _Ryou Bakura."_

 _The other grinned, then let out a laugh. For a reason he didn't understand, he felt his cheeks heat up at the sound._

" _Bakura. Bakura Shirozaki."_

 _He could only stare, surprised. This other boy not only looked like him, but had one of his names to? He almost missed it when the str- Bakura, ruffled his hair with a calloused hand._

" _I like you kid, see you round."_

 _Without another word, he took off the opposite way where Ryou had originally come from. Remembering he had a job to do, the boy shook his head and walked the other way, the path he was on before the thugs stopped him._

A bump on his shoulder knocked Ryou from memory lane, he shook his head and looked in the strangers direction, ready to apologise.

And saw the boy he had just been thinking about.

"Fancy seeing you here Ry."

He realised he bumped into the other, and quickly apologised.

"No need, it was an accident."

Just like that day, he felt his hair being ruffled.

"See you round kid."

Just like before, he took off without another word. Ryou couldn't stop the smile the memory brought.

He set off once again, towards the now familiar destination, towards Domino Flower Shop.

The place where his crush worked.

He had no chance, Bakura couldn't _possibly_ like him back… right?

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **WOW this was a long one, i just wanted to include that juicy bit of backstory in, which ended up being longer then originally anticipated. oops.**

 **Anyway, i hope you enjoyed this latest instalment, more to come soon!**

 **Cya next chapter! :)**

 **Tairulz**


End file.
